Broken Angel Wings
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: Life after the war is looking up for Severus, or is it? Brief snap shots into the lives of our favorite couple. AU. EWE.


**i. Rating is for a smattering of swear words scattered throughout the story.**

**ii. There is a brief, but non explicit sexual scene. I'm rating it PG13. I apologize in advanced if it is in any way offensive to anyone.**

**iii. This story is the product of a very annoying plot bunny. It has not been beta read, so flame me if must. Just keep in mind, all flames will be used to set Professor Snape's robes on fire. Let that be on your head potential flamer.**

**iiii. The world of Harry Potter belongs to me. That's right, I'm Joanne K. Rowling, and as soon as I'm done posting this I'm getting on my unicorn and I'm off to Times Square to ring in the New Year.**

**iiiii. This is a rewrite since my first two reviewers pointed out that I left out something very important. Thank you Neeps513 and and G. Uchyuuga for noticing something that should have been painfully obvious.**

**Pt1. Harry – September 1998**

After what was being dubbed by the newspapers as "The Final Battle", frankly I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my life, a group from the order started living at the house on Grimmauld Place. After a new fidelus charm was cast, it was the safest place for us. Among those living there, were my two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Now Ron and Hermione began a relationship at the end of the war, and nothing made me happier than to see my two best friends together. At least it was that way in the beginning. You see, they always seemed to be bickering over something or another, now this in of it self was not unusual. They have a long history of arguing, it's been that way since our first year at Hogwarts.

What made this practically unbearable was the fact that we were all couped up in the house with nowhere to go for own safety. My younger self would have rebelled against such a notion, and found a way to sneak off in spite of what dangers lie beyond the front door of this house. Thankfully, I have grown up, this new found maturity came with a price. I was no longer willing to risk the life of others on mere whim.

Herein lies my dilemma. I am trapped in house with the people I love most in this world, and I can't stand to be around them. At the thought of sounding like a whinny brat, I never felt so alone in all my life. That even includes when I lived with the Dursley's. Even Kreacher avoided me, well actually he avoided everyone. He still performed his duties, but he made sure to be a "good" house elf and was rarely ever seen, unless he was summoned. To say the situation was tense, was putting rather lightly.

At the end of September we received an owl from Mr. Weasley. I was so excited, there was going to be an order meeting to update us on the goings on in the outside world. Mostly I was wanted news from Ginny. She was back at school and I missed her terribly. We made up and got back together over the summer. We knew that we would be separated for a period of time, but I love her enough to wait it out. If our loved survived this past year, it can surely wait another.

~0~

The day of the meeting arrived, and not a moment too soon. They were at it again, in the library. I was floor below, but I could still hear everything.

"Come on, love why can't you do what I want for once."

"Ronald Weasley, just shut it already. You can't honestly expect me to make life altering decisions under these circumstances."

"But, Hermione," Ron whined "can you listen to what I have to say for once in your life and stop being such a bossy cow."

She didn't respond. She was crying again. Ron could do that to Hermione quite easily. Sometimes I think he forgets that she's a girl. She is strong willed and opinionated, but she is also rather sensitive. Name calling has a deep effect on her, especially if it comes from someone she loves.

Thank goodness the order members were arriving, at least it would stop them for a little. The sound of greetings from those we hadn't seen in months, forced them to come down. It was a small victory for me. The fighting was done for now, but Hermione was still crying. I knew it wouldn't be to long before they broke it off. I didn't want to choose between my best friends. This was no longer about broom sticks, or Hogsmeade outings. This was about life, and I for one was scared to lose either one, or both of them.

**Pt 2. Severus**

This was short meeting. I still don't see why we all had to be present to let the golden trio know that they would be free to roam about the country. The last of the Death Eater insurgents were captured and, thank Merlin, imprisoned. For the first time, in a very long time we have a capable minister of magic. Wizarding Britain would do well with Kingsley at the helm on a more permanent basis.

In spite of this glorious news that required every single living order member to convey, Miss Granger appeared to be in great distress. Normally this kind of thing did not concern me in the slightest. The less I had to do with teenage angst, the better off I was. To much of my time was spent dealing with such trivial nonsense as head of Slytherin House, yet I was curious. One would think that the gift of freedom would please most young people. It is true that the freedom that they would be receiving would be limited at best, considering that these three were adored by the masses and would be accosted where ever they went. Still, it was no reason to be as sullen as the female member of the trio appeared to be.

A dinner invitation was always extended at the end of these meetings, one which I always declined. Today I will accept an invitation if it is given. In the past I never ate in this house. This was the house of my enemy. In book I read as young boy, the protagonist never accepted so much as a grape while in his enemy's home. It was where I got the idea to never eat here, even if Molly was the one providing the meals. However, this was no longer Black's house, it belonged to Potter. It had become necessary to adjust my way of thinking. After surviving that horrible ordeal at the hands of my former master and his twice accursed familiar, I decided to truly let the past go.

While we waited for dinner to be served members of the order mingled, and talked. The Weasley twins showed off their latest items to Potter, and the youngest Weasley boy. Miss Granger was still sitting in the same place with the same expression on her face. Tears were threatening to roll at any given moment. I sat beside her and offered her a handkerchief. She took it from hand and began to cry in earnest. The typically chatty girl did not say anything other than a muted thank you.

"Miss Granger, you have just been granted your freedom. I believe you should be ecstatic. This is not the type of response I expected."

I knew that I would have to provoke her if I were to get a reply from her. For once I was not being my usual cruel self. I was merely curious. She wiped her tears, took a deep breath and began to talk. Merlin, I hope that I would not regret this.

"It's rather complicated sir."

"How so?"

"Well, it's Ron. He's been offered a position on the Chudley Cannons." She quited again. I would really have to be _nice _if wanted anything further.

"Well then, congratulations are in order for Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, well, you see I am happy for Ron. It's a dream come true for him."

"But?"

"He wants us to get married, so that I could be on the road with him."

"Ah." I know better than to give my opinion about that. I urge her to continue with my monosyllabic reply.

"I don't want to go on the road. I don't hate quidditch as much as everyone seems to believe, but there are other things I'd rather being doing with my time. I want to go back to school, get a job, and be a productive member of our society. I don't want to ride on his coat tails."

"Well then, I see where your dilemma lies. You have a choice a roads, and no matter which one you choose, something you care about will have to be sacrificed."

"Yes sir, it appears to be the case."

That selfish little prick. I can't understand how can anyone could try to keep this brilliant young witch from reaching her full potential. Well I would see to it that she be allowed to reach it. A little manipulation on my part would be all it would take. Miss Granger would listen to what I have to say. She always respected her elders, and looked up to her professors. Pathetic really, but there was plenty of time for her to grow up and become her own person. Something that would not happen if that boy managed to break her spirit. I see in her everything that I could have been. I will not allow her to waste her gifts if I can help it.

"Miss Granger, I know that you may not be aware it, due to your circumstances. The ministry is offering NEWT level courses for students who missed out on their seventh year due to the war. I am well aware that being on the run would not have kept someone as industrious as yourself from reading your text books. You could have your qualifications as early as December."

"But sir, I couldn't possibly be ready by then. You are correct. I did find some time to read, and have been doing so while I have been here, but that's just theory. I have not put most of it to practice. At least not the potions portion of it."

I pondered on what she said briefly. If I was going to convince her this would have to be my shining moment.

"Listen to me Miss Granger, I will say this only once, and I will deny it if you dare repeat it to anyone. You could have sat these examinations in your fifth year, and passed them with flying colors. As prodigious a child as I was, I never could have successfully brewed a polyjuice potion in my second year. Do not doubt your abilities. Take your examinations in December. If you require a letter of recommendation for your potential employers I will provide you with one."

Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out. I smirked at the girl. It had taken me nearly eight years, but I do believe that I have finally left Miss Granger speechless. If I were a less controlled man, I do believe I would have done a happy dance.

"Thank you, sir." She finally managed to say.

"Thank me by doing well Miss Granger."

My work was done.

**Pt 3. Ron – December 1998**

Playing for the Cannons was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish Hermione were here with me. That would make it even better. She would be taking her NEWTS at the ministry in a few short days. Then I would see her again at the Burrow during the Christmas break. It's better this way I suppose. She can't deny me now. I even bought her a proper ring. I can't help but be happy. This time next year we'll be husband and wife. Hell, we might even have a little one by then.

"Oi, Weasley."

"Great game Stephens."

"Yeah, we managed a win for a change."

We both laugh. Our team doesn't have the best record, but our fans are loyal. We all know that they support us because Harry Potter's best friend is keeper, but we take in stride. Life is good.

~0~

"Ron!" I was greeted with a bear hug from mum that left me practically breathless.

"Hello, mum."

"I'm so glad to see you my darling boy." She held me in her arms and just looked at me before letting me go. Mum had become even more over protective since we lost Fred. She knows that she has to let us go, but she still worries incessantly over us. "You're the first to arrive. Come, have something to eat."

"Thanks, mum." She always knows what I need. Can't wait to have Hermione spend time with her, so she can learn all the household and cooking spells to take care of our home. She put a bowl of steaming hot soup and a sandwich in front of me with a wave of her wand.

"Harry and Percy will be here after work. Your father is going to London to pick Ginny up from Kings Cross. George and Angelina will be here as soon as he can close up the shop. Bill and Fleur will be here tomorrow, she can't do to much traveling in her condition. Hermione will be spending Christmas Eve with her parents, but she said she will be here on Christmas day. Charlie can't make it. One of the dragons on the reserve is sick, but he will try to be here for New Year's Eve."

"Great." I say between bites. "Wish Charlie could be here." I want my entire family to be here when I propose, but I guess I'll just have to owl him with the good news. I can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when I give her the ring.

**Pt. 4 Hermione**

I arrived at the Burrow early on Christmas morning. I knew that everyone would be abed. Mrs. Weasley would be bustling about in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for the household. The Weasley's and Harry would come down the stairs soon after, lured by the delicious aromas and the anticipation of sitting around the garishly decorated tree to open up all the presents. Mrs. Weasley greeted me at the front door and ushered me in.

"Come in from the cold dear. Lets get you in the kitchen. Have a cup of tea to warm you up."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Let me put my gifts under the tree."

I reach into my beaded bag and retrieve the presents that I bought for the family. In short order I join her in the kitchen where there is a mug of hot tea waiting for me. Not long after that I hear the sound of feet on the many stairs of the Burrow. The quite moment is over, but I am glad for it. I feel so at home here. I love my parents, but their world is no longer my world. I have not forsaken all things muggle, but I no longer fit in there. Most muggle born wizards and witches either integrate completely or leave the wizarding world entirely. I have seen and done to much to ever go back.

When Ron comes in the kitchen he offers me his hand. I accept and he pulls me, not to gently, in his arms and kisses me rather passionately. It is not something I particularly appreciate, but it is Christmas, and we haven't been together for nearly three months. The cat calls and whistles that followed this display were alarming, but typical for this group. I feel the heat in my face, and I do believe that I am blushing to my roots.

"Happy Christmas, love," Ron says rather breathlessly.

"Happy Christmas." I say back to him and bury my red face in his chest.

"Breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley announces, and the attention is diverted to the hot food that is floating in platters towards the table. Breakfast was a quick affair. After all, there were presents waiting to be opened.

I received books from mostly everyone, which was rather predictable, but not unappreciated. I got a lovely green jumper from Mrs. Weasley, it was more grown up than the ones she gave me while I was at school. Her knitting charms were incredible. Better than any I ever learned during my campaign to free the house elves. I would have to ask her which one's she used, and the wand movements.

My gifts were simple, but I tried to personalize them as best as I could on a budget. I won't start working until after the new year. I'm so very excited about that. I have to tell Ron about it as soon as we have a moment alone. I can tell that Ron was excited about the gift he had for me. Usually he would rush to give me what he had bought and the focus on his own gifts. This year, it seems as though he is waiting for everyone else to open up their gifts first.

He has been trying so hard lately. I admit that being apart has helped us. The fact that he has took my desire to complete my NEWTS into consideration, was a good thing too. We can't argue if we aren't together all the time. Then there is the anticipation of seeing each other again. I'm so happy to be with him again after all this time. I can't even think of anything that would make me want to argue with him.

Just as that thought manifest itself, Ron does the one thing that I was not expecting. I nearly shrieked in horror when he got down on one knee, but it got struck in my throat. He was to preoccupied searching his robe pocket to notice the expression on my face, but it was not lost on all the others in the room waiting for the impending disaster that was about occur.

I was speechless, and nearly frozen on the spot. As much as I wanted to stop him before he made a fool of himself, I could not. "Will you marry me Hermione," he blurted out after producing the most ostentatious ring I had ever laid eyes on. Even if I were considering his proposal I could never see that monstrosity on my finger. It must have cost him a fortune. Poor Ron, and poor me, this would definitely be the end of our short lived relationship. I was not ready to get married. I was just offered the job of my dreams. I could be apart from my boyfriend, but it wouldn't work if we were married. It was breaking my heart, but I had to turn him down.

"Ron, oh Ron." I hang my head, and already feel the tears welling up. "I'm so sorry, but I can't accept."

"What?" He was shocked and he was hurt. I was the cause of his pain and I couldn't take it. I have to get out of here, but I couldn't move. All eyes were on me. The din that was always the Weasley home was silenced.

"I can't marry you." I say in a soft whisper.

I expected him to blow up and yell. He did just the opposite and for one brief moment I felt a twinge of regret for not accepting his proposal. Ron was clearly growing up. He got up and sat on the sofa next to me. The room cleared out of all its other occupants, and we were left alone to talk.

"Why Hermione? Why can't you marry me. I thought that when you were done with your NEWTS you would be ready to settle down."

"Ron, you spend eight months* out of the year on the road."

"You could come with Hermione, it would be great."

I sigh at this. He really means it. "Ron, quidditch is your dream not mine. I can't come with you. My new job starts after the new year."

"Job?" He raised his voice. Calm, mature Ron was leaving me, but I would do my best to maintain my composure. I know that this is difficult for him. "What job?"

I look him in the eye trying not to get to upset. This could easily turn into a huge row. Something I desperately want to avoid. Everyone may have left us alone, but I know that they are listening in the next room. I take a deep breath and calmly say."I'll be doing research for the department of mysteries."

He stood to feet and began to pace. I think he was trying to calm down. I was glad for that. A few minutes later he sat back down.

"Hermione, you know that you don't have to work. I would always take care of you."

The liberated woman in me wanted to give him a piece of my mind. Something I refrained from doing almost immediately. Women's lib was a muggle movement, and the concept would be completely lost on a pure blooded wizard like Ron. Besides, I know he means well. I take his hand in mine. The pain is clearly etched on his face. I wish things could be different, but they can't be.

"I know you can love," I say to him. "But if I don't do this, I will always wonder what if. I will end up resenting you, and I never want to do that. I love you, and I always will."

"So this is it then." I nod and he pulls me in his arms. I always feel safe when Ron holds me. I will miss this most of all. "Hermione, I love you too, and I always will."

He lets go and I gather my things as quickly as possible. I make it to the apparition point in record time, and disappear with a pop.

**Pt. 5 Severus – December 1999**

A year and a half is a ridiculous amount of time, even by ministry to standards to postpone an awards ceremony. Granted, they had innumerable details to iron out. Such as cleaning out all departments of Dark Lord supporters. While I understand the need to take care of those details first, a man who has met death up close and personal has little patience. I worked damned hard to ensure that the light would be victorious, and I want my recognition.

Thank Merlin there is no living person left that can read my thoughts. I know that I must sound like a petulant child. It matters not, no one will ever know the inner workings of my mind ever again. With both my masters dead, I am free to think and feel any way I want. It is almost as if I were a child again. I smile at the thought. It amazes that I actually can smile now.

The awards ceremony was being held at Hogwarts, since it was Christmas break. The students were required to return to their homes, not that any stayed on anymore after the end of the war. All this thinking about the war makes me wonder why I came back. I spent the remainder of last year, and most of this year recovering from my injuries. I was strong enough to attend meetings, and could even brew some potions, but I was tired most of the time and the rest did me well. Last Christmas Minerva came to visit me and asked if would consider returning in September. I will admit, only to myself. that I was a bit frightened at the thought. She gave me ample time to think on it, and I don't regret coming back, but at times like these it still makes me wonder.

Living at the castle gave me the advantage of arriving early so I could easily plan a quick escape if need be. I did not want to be accosted by members of the press or former students if I could help it. People were beginning to arrive. The high table was reserved for ministry officials and visiting dignitaries this evening, I found a table close to the wall but that allowed me to see everyone coming in unobstructed. I was sitting at my table with a drink in hand, when a vision of loveliness entered the great hall.

I hadn't looked at woman in that fashion, much less a former student, in many years. I could hardly believe my eyes. Hermione Granger was a vision in black, like a dark angel gracing us lower beings with her presence. Her outer robes were a crushed black velvet with a train that was at least a foot long. The clever Miss Granger would have indubitably charmed it to prevent it from being trampled upon. The sheath she wore beneath the robe was a black satin the clung to her every curve. The compulsion came upon me, almost like an imperious, to go greet her. So I did.

"Miss Granger," I take her hand and brush my lips against her knuckles. She must think I'm three sheets to the wind. I'll just have to prove to her that I am not the same man that was her teacher for six years. I don't know why I would want to, but I can't seem to help myself.

"Professor."

"Miss Granger, I do believe that the time of formalities between us has come to pass. Please, call me Severus."

"Very well Severus, only if you call me Hermione." I nod and smile. I see that the insecure girl is quickly becoming a thing of the past. This self assured young woman is someone I wish to engage as often as possible.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing various topics. Some things never change. Hermione always has questions. She is not allowed to discuss her work for the department of mysteries, but I can tell it fascinates her. She will never be bored as long as she works there. I have some how managed to monopolize her time most night. She is dancing with Potter now, but she is ever polite and makes her way back to our table when the dance is over.

Suddenly I am overcome with the strangest desire to hold her."Dance with me," I say to her. By now I really am three sheets to wind, but it really doesn't matter. It hardly matters that Potter and Weasley are staring daggers at us, and it certainly doesn't matter that photographers are taking our picture as we dance. Things that would normally have affected me deeply seem to have little or no importance, as long as Hermione is in my arms.

I spent many years spinning lies as spy, so I have always endeavored to be true to myself. I could no more lie to myself than I could have lied to Dumbledore. I sigh deeply and pull Hermione closer to me. It seems that I am falling for a lovely Gryffindor muggle born a second time. This time I won't fuck it up. This time the girl will be mine.

**Pt. 6 Harry – July 2000**

I went to the Leaky looking for Hermione. The members of her team told me she was there having lunch today. Ginny was organizing a birthday party for me and I wanted to invite her personally. I feel bad for not spending as much time with her since she broke up with Ron. It's been almost two years, and I think that she understands that he needs me more.

When I walked into the pub she was at booth looking rather cozy with Snape. It was bad enough that she spent the entire evening at the Order of Merlin award ceremony with him. We figured that she was just being being polite, but now I can't help but think that I'm interrupting a date. He's even smiling at her. It was the scariest thing I ever saw.

"Hermione," I call out to her and wave.

"Harry!" She gets up and greets me with a hug. "It's so good to see you. We work in the same building but I never get to see you anymore."

"I came down to see you and they told me you were here."

She was walking me back to the booth where Snape is waiting for her.

"Professor," I greet as politely as possible. I still don't have much use for the man, but I recognize everything that he sacrificed for me.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you can escort Miss Granger back to the ministry, there is a potion that requires my immediate attention." He then turns to Hermione and takes her hand and kisses it. "One can become easily distracted and lose all sense of time when in such gracious company.

Hermione smiles and blushes. Then says in a breathy voice."Good bye Severus."

"Good bye Hermione," and then he turns to me and nods, "Mr. Potter."

~0~

I get the business out of the way first, and make the invitation to the party. I hope she doesn't show up with him, but I said she could bring a date. Now, I don't want to harass her or make her feel badly, but I really need to go what's going on. I try to remain calm and approach, just like the law enforcement officer that I am.

"Hermione, I know I haven't been around much, but what's going on here. What's with you and Snape?"

"You're right Harry, you haven't been around much, but you are my best friend so I won't leave you in the dark. It's pretty simple actually, Ron wasn't the only one who needed support after the breakup. I know he needed you more than I did. It still doesn't give you an excuse for all but abandoning me."

Hermione is to smart for her own good. How did she manage to make this about me? I've been trained in interrogation. I won't fall for it."What does that have to do with Snape?"

"Everything actually. He has been completely honest about what he wants from me, but he has always been a shoulder to cry on. Severus and I have many things in common and I enjoy talking to him. He's been a friend when I've needed one most.

I appreciate that he has been a friend to her but my curiosity is now piqued. "What does he want from you Hermione?"

"A chance to get to know me, and explore the possibility of a relationship."

"And you're actually considering this? He's old enough to be your father! And Ron, what about Ron?" I said as indignantly as I could.

"What about him?" The sarcasm in her voice was not lost on me.

"Out of all the blokes you could be seeing, knowing that you're seeing Snape will hurt him the most."

"Don't make this about Ron, Harry. He's dated plenty of girls since we broke up," she replies rather defensively.

"They were just groupies. None of them mean anything to him." I honestly don't know why I always feel the need to defend Ron, she is right about that. Somethings never change is suppose.

"Oh really, I just saw a picture of him and Lavender Brown in the paper last week. She may be a vapid twit, but she's no groupie Harry. They have history together. This isn't about Ron, is it? Tell me why does this bother you so much?"

As usual she is right, so I have to use another tactic. "He was in love with my mum. How do you know that he's gotten over that?"

"I won't discuss with you the things Severus and I have spoken about in private, but I will tell you this. When he gave you those memories he thought he was a dead man, but he also meant it as way to let go of the past. He didn't want to die with that burden upon his shoulders. When I am with him I see man who has forsaken the past to embrace the future. I want to be part of his future Harry."

We arrive at her office, I take a minute to look down at my friend, and smile. I can't help loving her the way I do. "Hermione, you're like the sister I've never had. I'll trust your judgment on this, but if he ever hurts you I'll hex his fucking balls off." I kiss her forehead and go on my way.

**Pt. 7 Severus – 14 February 2001**

I can hardly believe that she is here with me. It has taken forty one years, but my life is finally everything I had ever hoped it would be. I have a beautiful woman in my arms who loves me, and I love her completely. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her.

This day was perfect. After my last class I went to ministry to pick her up. The flower arrangement that Pomona helped me with was sitting atop of her desk. The amount of teasing I endured before getting the old witch to help me was well worth it. She did not get me to confess who I was sending flowers to, but she made claims about how she had always known that I was a closet romantic. Perhaps it was true, Merlin only knows that Hermione brings out the romantic in me. At lunch time the whole staff table was discussing the mystery woman who would be in receipt of the token. Luckily enough for colleagues, I have mellowed out somewhat since Hermione agreed to go out with me.

After picking her up at the ministry, I took her to Grimmauld Place where she got ready for the evening. Thank every deity known and unknown, Hermione was not one of those woman that required hours to primp. I took her to a muggle restaurant, most wizard establishments offered naught but pub fare. The kind that offered finer edibles were known to cater to upper echelon of pure blood society. They would look down their noses at Hermione, despite her status of war heroine, and Oder of Merlin first class. I would be welcome, but just barely, and I would not subject Hermione to that.

Being a wizard had its advantages. Normally, I would have had to make a reservation months in advanced, but with a wave of my wand, that was conveniently stored in a magically enlarged pocket of my overcoat, and a silent incantation, we were seated the best table in the house. What Hermione did not know would not hurt her. I am almost certain that she would not approve. Needless to say, the night went off without a hitch and by the end of it she was in my rooms. I could hardly believe my luck.

Our night ends exactly the way I wanted it to. She is beneath me. Her hair is fanned out on my pillow. Hey eyes are wide open, and her pupils are completely dilated. She arches her back, and cries out in ecstasy. Exquisite, she is absolutely exquisite. I whisper in her ear, "Angel." She is my angel, my saving grace. She seeks out my eyes and responds, "Sweet." No one alive or dead would have ever referred to me as sweet, but she does. It does not take long for me to find my release after that.

I roll off of her and pull her close to me. I want to look at her forever. It may be selfish, but I want to be the only one to ever see her like this, to be the only one to ever put that look on her face. I make no claims at being a good lover, I have to little experience to make such claims, but I would do whatever it takes to please this woman.

I sit up an open my arms to her. She slides up and leans on my chest. I press a kiss to her temple, and say "I love you Angel."

She smiles, her smiles always take my breath away. "I love you too, Sweet."

I have been debating with my self for months now, but I am certain that this is the right moment. I summon a small box that has been sitting on a high shelf. My heart is beating uncontrollably. Even if she rejects me, the perfect timing may never happen again. I risk this happiness that I have found, but I am no coward, I am willing to take the risk.

"Angel," I fumble to open up the box with one hand. "Will you marry me?"

She looks at the ring, then looks up at me. There are tears already forming in her eyes. My heart plummets, but I say nothing. I summon every ounce of control to not shake or cry. I begin to prepare myself for the worse, when she throws her arms around me and shrieks in ear, "yes Sweet! Yes I'll marry you."

The ring box in my hand is all but forgotten. I embrace her with equal fervor. Whispering in her ear over and over again, "Angel, oh Angel."

**Pt. 8 Minerva – November 2003**

I look to the left and the right of me at my staff. I have the very best teachers in all the magical disciplines taught here at Hogwarts. I care for each and everyone of them, but Severus holds a special place in my heart. He is the only one I ever taught. That will change when Neville completes his apprenticeship with Pomona. She is ready to retire. I was so glad when the truth came about his part in Albus' death. I was so horrid to him during his tenure as headmaster. He was more forgiving than I ever had the right to expect. He waived off my apologies, and said that everything had work out according to Albus' plan and it was the way it had to be.

Watching Severus made me feel maudlin. I can't help but remember that awkward looking little boy in second hand robes. Life had been incredibly cruel and unfair to the man. Thank Merlin that was all over now. The transformation in his appearance, and demeanor was a true pleasure to have witnessed. He was still the strictest teacher at this school, and his standards would always be incredibly high, but he was fair. Having Hermione in his life had been nothing but positive. He even smiled on occasion, never in front of the students of course, but it was still a sight to see. She was a pleasure to have at the castle. It had been to long since we had a married staff member.

My reverie was broken by yelling outside the great hall. I immediately made way out of to the entrance. The sight before me left me in shock. Harry Potter was clutching Hermione's body in his arms, and Ron Weasley was right behind him. I did not have to ask. I could already tell that she was gone. She was not moving and did not appear to be breathing. Oh, poor Severus. He would be heart broken. He came rushing out behind me as did the rest of the staff. As difficult as this was I had to take charge of this situation. "Children, to your common rooms. Now."

The students dispersed, they were abuzz with speculation, but that would be dealt with later. Severus had taken Hermione's body from Harry and fell to his knees. He was rocking her back and forth, sobs were racking his body. Tears were flowing from his eyes liberally. My own tears were forming but they would have to wait. "What happened to her?"

"We caught the bastard that killed her. His name is Radames LeStrange. Said that if he couldn't kill the traitor because he was holed up at Hogwarts, he had no qualms about killing his mud blood. I never even knew that they had another brother before today. He was hiding in France this whole time."

Weasley was turning a deep shade of red and looked as though he were about to explode. As if on cue, he did just that.

"She' dead. She's dead, and it's your fault." He was pointing an accusing finger at Severus. Thankfully he was beyond all hearing, but I was not.

"Mr. Weasley, if you cannot comport yourself in a dignified manner leave this castle at once." By this point I was shaking with fury. "Potter, please take her."

It took everything to pry Hermione's lifeless body from Severus' grip, but eventually he relented. He was nearly catatonic and could not be left alone. I helped him to his feet, and guided him to my office. I led him to a chair in front of the fire, and poured a generous amount of Fire Whiskey into a tumbler. "Drink," I commanded. He obeyed immediately. I could have ordered him to jump off the astronomy tower in his current state.

After a couple of sips he looked up at me and spoke. "She's gone Minerva. My angel is gone, and it's my fault."

My heart was breaking for him. I brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and touched his cheek. Severus was extremely skittish and would have never allowed this under normal circumstances, but I took the liberties that this situation allowed. "Look at me Severus," his dark eyes already red and brimming with tears. "You did not cause Hermione's death. She loved you, and you made her very happy."

He put the tumbler of whiskey down on the coffee table. Then he lowered his head, and covered his eyes with his hands. "I am cursed. I tainted her with my curse, and now she is gone."

I could not argue this point with him. He was grieving and he would not see it any other way. We would have this discussion again soon, but for now I will offer whatever comfort I can.

**Pt. 9 – Harry 9 January 2004**

I came to Hogwarts at Minerva's request. It had been two months since Hermione's death,and she said the Severus was still a wreck. She had all but given up on trying to speak sense to him, and thought that maybe I could help. I'm still not sure how I could help the man, but I would try. I agreed to a meeting in the head office after work. It was bitterly cold in the Highlands, I cast a warming charm as soon as I apparated to Hogsmeade and made may way up to the castle.

"Harry, you know why I asked you here."

"Yes Minerva, but I don't see how I can help."

"Whether or not you want to admit Harry, you share a connection with Severus that no other living person does. If any one can reach him it is you. Neither one of you has ever admitted to any such connection after the war, but it is there nonetheless."

I frown and rub my scar. Still a habit I had been unable to break. "I'll do whatever I can. We've ignored each other for so long now that I am not sure I can reach him, but I'll try. I know Hermione wouldn't want to see him suffering this way."

Minerva begins to cry. She must really love the git. She blows her nose and regains her composure. "I would let him alone to grieve how ever he saw fit, but it's affecting the school. He is worse now than he ever was, even worse than when you were a student here. He is equally cruel to all houses now. I don't want to ask him to leave, he would be without purpose outside of these walls. I am on tenterhooks. I truly do not know what else to do"

I understood exactly was she saying. Snape would let himself die if he had nothing else to do. In spite of everything that happened between us, I still did not like the man. He did love Hermione, that much was made obvious the day she died. A man whose emotions were always under control did not make displays like the one he made at the entrance hall when we brought Hermione's body here.

"There is a door at the back of his office that leads to his rooms. It will more than likely be warded. The password is angel. Thank you for doing this Harry. Now go to him."

I make the trek down to the dungeons and find the door just like Minerva said. I enter his rooms, but find that they are cold and dark. It looks as though he hasn't been here for hours. The fire is nearly burnt out. "Professor Snape?" I call out and look around, but he's not here. I try and think like law enforcement, where would a grieving man go on a cold night like this? I rack my brain, and remember that it's his birthday. Last year Hermione gave him a surprise party. He nearly blasted everyone in the room when we yelled surprise.

I take some floo powder from the mantle, and let Minerva know that he is not in his rooms. Then I go out into Hogsmeade. I check the Hog's Head first, if a man wants a solitary drink that would be the best place. I greet Aberforth, and go straight to the Broomsticks. Snape was there either, I was not surprised. I sat at the bar and order a butter beer. I need to get warm while I rack my brain for answers. Where could the bastard be? Son of bitch, why didn't I think of before? I leave a galleon on the bar and run out of the pub. I apparate straight away. No more walking in the cold this night.

When I got there I already knew that I was too late. At the other end of Hogsmeade, not far from the shrieking shack, was a small cemetery.* Hermione had been buried there. The damn fool had probably been out here for hours. From the looks of it he came out here often, the grave site was clean and well tended. There were yellow tulips that were probably charmed to survive this weather. Damn. So much for not walking anymore in the cold. I will have to levitate his body back the castle. I do not want to give this news to the headmistress, but it has to be done.

**Pt. 10 Severus and Hermione - Somewhere Behind the Veil**

"Angel? Is that you?"

"Sweet, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay back there without you Angel. I tried. I promise you, I did."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are here now."

"Yes, here with you. Forever."

Finite.

* I took liberties with the length of the professional quidditch season and with the location of a cemetery in the town of Hogsmeade. Wizards and witches die so I assume they have one.

The meaning of yellow tulips is – **hopelessly in love** according to www . aboutflowers . com


End file.
